


It's just you and me.

by Metafetamina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Comfort Sex, Dark Past, M/M, Mental Anguish, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, everything is fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metafetamina/pseuds/Metafetamina
Summary: After Luffy Ace's death it is empty, cold and lonely. Ace finds himself surrounded by problems because of his father, but are they really that bad? Who would have thought that these problems would bring someone to warm up and fill Ace's cold heart with love and care? And who knows how to keep you company to take you out of the loneliness that dwells within you? But will Ace know how to handle this love?Settle down wherever you are and get ready! will make a long journey ahead …
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my original language, forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> This is my first story posted here, I'm not used to using the site, I'm sorry for anything!

Prologue.

Pov. Ace.

It was morning, the day was beautiful, birds singing, children playing, everyone was happy in the city with a festival coming, but I was on top of a hill, I was in front of a tomb that I knew very well who belonged. Surrounded by his gravestone were flowers, letters, on top of the stone there was a straw hat known to many people, the name engraved on the stone said:

Monkey

D.

Luffy.

No one else, no less than my brother, next to his grave was Sabo's. My other brother, we don't know very well what happened to him, only that his body was found dead on the beach. My brother Luffy died brutally murdered by a rich man from the region, my grandfather tried to do something against him, but nothing worked, not even Shanks did anything, he didn't go to his funeral, motivated him to be the king of the pirates and then neither he didn't even come to the island again, even though he knew of his death. His dream was to be the king of pirates that made Luffy leave the house that day, he just wanted to follow his dreams… and now I can't follow mine, I'm lost, I'm cold, I don't like the cold, Luffy was the only thing that kept me warm and now he's gone. All because he was a stubborn idiot, he thought that if he was an imbecile with someone stronger than him everything would be fine, really he was an idiot.

I start to cry, but I know that nobody can hear me or see me doing it, nobody was there for me, I was so tired both physically and mentally, it was a few nights of sleep lost, and all this due to Luffy, why I didn't even I didn't even manage to protect him.

Everyone was saddened by his death, but I ... I was his older brother, I should have protected him ... and I didn't.

Everyone blames himself mainly for grandpa.

Garp, my grandfather, abandoned me after Luffy's death, he said he wouldn't be able to look me in the eye again knowing that Luffy was dead, his blood grandson. He had promised Luffy's father that he would take care of him ... maybe he couldn't take the fact that he couldn't keep that promise.

I got up quickly from the ground, in front of his grave, tapped lightly on the back of my pants to remove the earth, and then wiped away my tears, started walking slowly, looking at the ground and heading towards the small fort in the forest where I lived with my brothers. I ended up taking it as a home.

“I cannot be cold forever… one day I will have to warm up, I cannot live a life of regrets! But… how do I do this? If I regret not having protected him ”I feel that I bump into someone in the middle of the path making me automatically get out of my thoughts.

\- Excuse me! I wasn't looking at where I was going ... - I spoke quickly looking at the person I had run into, I looked him straight in the eye and the stranger did the same, he had beautiful blue eyes, a deep blue, his hair had an unusual cut, his face was serene, he just sighed.

\- It was nothing, I'm sorry, excuse me-yoi. - He quickly moves away and out of my sight. I ignore what happened just now and turn my head towards my home.

Once there, I go up the stairs and propel myself up, stop facing the door and then open it, enter and close the door, go straight to the place where there is a bed, I threw myself on it, close my eyes and finish remembering my life with Luffy as it was lively, now it's no fun ... I adjust myself on the bed, I move my pillow a little bit to get a little more comfortable and I see the end of a newspaper sheet, I pick it up and look at it again .

"Fists of fire I gave up the life of a pirate and disappeared soon after"

I wrinkle the paper and throw it in a corner, close my eyes trying to sleep…

I open my eyes and looked at the window and it was already dark.

\- I slept all day ... - Well, I didn't sleep well for 3 days. Of course, I would pass out in bed with so much sleep, the only thing that made me sleep a little was narcolepsy.

I hear desperate knocking coming from my door, I get up with some difficulty, walk over to it and open it, it was one of the members of the Dadan family.

\- Ace… Dadan had an accident - He takes a deep breath to continue - Someone did some things Dadan was drunk and tried to attack him, but the person detonated her in the fist, she was taken to prison in a hospital. - He looks like he's afraid of my reaction.

"... How? ... what did you do to her to do that?" She is fine? - I look straight into your eyes.

\- She's in a serious condition, but she's already awake, I don't know what they did to her to try to attack that person, but I'm sure it was a bad thing. - I pushed him slightly so that I could leave, he walked quickly to the hospital, Dadan ... who could have done this to her? I go to the hospital, it is not difficult to know where it is, if it is in the local hospital it will be easy, I arrive at the hospital and run to the office.

\- Sir, do you need anything? - The secretary takes a clipboard with some papers.

\- I'm looking for Curly Dadan. - He spoke without patience.

\- Are you related to her? - She looks at me with a raised eyebrow with the clipboard already in her hand.

\- Yes, I'm her son. - She looks surprised for a moment.

\- Ehh ... 2nd floor room 213 - She speaks while she checks her clipboard. I walk quickly to the place spoken to me, I see the room, I just enter, I see her on a stretcher, I approach her.

\- Are you alright? Who made this? I ask quickly, she turns to me.

\- Ace I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? It was just a scratch, and I know you're angry, but, you don't go after that bastard who did this, and I also lost control. It was my fault. - She turns her face to the window beside her bed.

\- Who made this? - I sit on the chair next to your bed.

\- I don't know exactly, I was very upset because of the drink, but either way you don't go after that person. - She looks back at me and points her finger at me, with an angry expression.

\- Yes, I promise I won't, can you tell me what the person was like? - I say, she lets out a breath.

\- He seemed to be one of the pirates who docked on the island recently, they've been on the island for a while, they'll probably be leaving soon. The person who did that had a dark skin, a badly shaved black beard, the hair was also black, he didn't have any teeth, but, don't worry about me soon I'll be better, don't worry - She looks at me and gives a smile.

\- I know you will, I will leave, take care and stay on improving heard! - She nods quickly, I get up and head towards the door.

\- Watch out! I know what you're going to do, so watch out I don't want to have to bury another child! - I nod yes.

\- I promised I wouldn't go after the person so don't worry, old lady. - I opened the door and left, and soon left the hospital and I headed towards Luffy's grave again.

"Maybe tomorrow I should change the flowers on their graves" I look around to see the environment I was in.

The city is very busy with people everywhere.

I go through some less busy streets to go there.

\- Ah! help! Leave me! Ah! help!! - I see three men trying to grab a girl.

I approach quickly to intervene.

\- Hey, leave the girl if you don't want to barbecue. - I raise my hand covered by flames. They look at me and walk away from the girl and run away.

\- Thank you! - She falls to the floor - If you hadn't shown them ... they would have me ... - I approach her carefully and extend my hand to her.

\- Don't think about it, I arrived on time and nothing happened right? - She looks at my hand and takes it.

\- Yes ... - I pull her up and she stands.

\- Are you alright? - She nods. - Do you want me to accompany you to your home? I'll understand if you don't want to. - She still keeps holding my hand tightly.

\- I don't live here, I'm from a pirate crew, if you don't want to accompany me all right, but I would like your company there. - She looks at the floor nervously.

\- It's okay, I don't care I'll accompany you ... can you just let go of my hand? - She quickly releases my hand.

\- Excuse! - She screams nervously away from me.

\- No problem… Are we going to your boat then? - I make a simple gesture indicating for her to start walking.

\- I'm one of the Whitebeard does it bother you? - She starts walking and I accompany her beside her.

\- No. - Incredibly, she is from my father's rival crew. She gives me a warm smile and starts walking more vigorously, we continue walking to the pier, after a few minutes walking she stops and points to a place.

\- It's there! - She points to a big boat in the shape of a whale, and her flags showed that she really was Whitebeard.

\- Okay, I suppose you can go alone now? - I stop and she stands a little ahead of me, he turns and looks at me.

\- Can you go some more? I enjoyed your company! You're cool! - Face was very happy, smiling with both his eyes and his lips.

\- Okay, I'll go with you to the entrance of your boat then. - She pulls me by the arm towards the big ship.

\- Thanks!! Let's go! - She is very happy with what I said, I just smile slightly and continue on my way.

\- Hey I would like to know your name if possible. She laughs and stops in front of me and turns around again.

\- My name is Sophia, it's a pleasure to meet you! - She extends her hand to me.

\- Pleasure. - I shake your hand and then release it, and we continue walking.

\- You know it is not common for people to help us, usually they treated us like garbage as if we were demons ... Sorry I don't think you would understand this feeling, but you helped me! That's enough to make Pops like you, and who knows, you might not be able to join my crew! - Her words made me uncomfortable, not only because she thinks I don't know what it's like to be considered a demon, but also because she thinks I want to become one of the white beard pirates, why would I want to be part of the crew of my father's rival? I look forward to seeing that we were already very close to the stairs leading up to the ship.

\- We're done. - I warn her, I stop walking.

\- Want to meet Pops? - She walks away, even so I could see her face wanting me to accept.

\- At- …

\- Why did it take so long? Commander Marco is looking for you, we thought something bad had happened! - A girl approaches her by throwing unsteady things, I walk away and start walking towards where my previous objective was, which was the gravestones of my family members.

\- I was almost ... abused ... by some men and he helped me and accompanied me here, and he didn't care if I was on this team as most people do ... Hey wait Ace - I turn to look- she runs up to me and takes me by the wrist and starts to drag me to the ship.

\- Sorry I really don't-

\- Stop it, come on! - She interrupts me.

The other girl who seemed to be your friend approaches me.

\- Come on, we have to thank you for saving one of us. - She stands behind me and puts her hands on my back, pushing me further forward.

I tried to get away from them without hurting them, but they continue to drag me into the ship, I was almost inside it.

\- Ladies, I don't want to get on your ship, I have other-

\- Pops! - Sophia shouts, calling everyone's attention including his own white beard. - Pops, this is Ace. He saved my life! I would like you to meet him! - Fuck! The guy is huge! I was not prepared for this, although ... I need to get out of here, I need to go! He's not a friend, he can kill me if he knows who I really am!

I start to panic, the girls let me go.

\- Guarará I am happy to see that you do not mind bringing her here safely, would you like to be one of my children? It is not every day that someone saves someone from my crew. - The… what? I am the son of my father's rival? No, this is not correct! I have to get out of here as soon as possible!

\- … No thank you. - I take a few steps back, turn around quickly and run as if my life depends on it, because in a way it depends, I run for about 8 minutes to realize that I'm in the forest almost at home. I try to catch my breath, put my hands on my knees and lean on them.

That was the strangest shit that could have happened in my life!

After I felt my breathing was steady, I started walking quickly to my home.

When I open the door I feel a chill go up my spine ... something was wrong.

Something was very wrong ...

To be continued…


	2. Nothing pleasant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace He's desperate, but that's not all.
> 
> One of his mothers, the woman who raised and cared for him is dead and Ace ends up overcoming or at least trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my original language, so forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> I will post new chapters every Saturday around that time.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

I was sure something was wrong; I opened the door to my house and went in, looked back and made sure no one was following me, closed the door, looked around, and checked the rooms...nothing? There was nothing wrong.

“What the heck?” I whisper to myself, still feeling uneasy. I contemplated what could be bothering me, “It’s best not to think too much about it,” I concluded. ‘But what if someone was after me? Ah! Never mind.

Again, I feel a shiver run through my body ... something is terribly wrong, I can feel it, I know my instincts do not deceive me, it is not my imagination.

I checked again to see if anyone was out there, but there was still no sign of anything wrong. However, that did little to calm my nerves.

I go to my bed and lie down, arranging the covers on top of me, even though I ate the Mera Mera No Mi and don't feel cold anymore, I still like the feeling of covers wrapping around me. I try to sleep, but my body can’t stop shivering

I put my hat over my face and close my eyes.

For 5… 10… 15 minutes I attempt to sleep. I closed my eyes and tried not to move, but I still couldn’t catch a wink of sleep.

All of a sudden, my body starts to shake violently.

“WHA-” I yell in confusion. 

I heard the very loud sound of an explosion. I took my hat off my face, got up quickly, put on my shoes, and looked through the window as I put my hat on. There was a fire; a lot of smoke can be seen rising above the high flames. 

“What is happening? Wait a minute..” I realize, “Isn’t that close to- the Hospital! It’s literally where the Hospital is!”

“Dadan!”

‘She was at the hospital!’

I run towards the burning hospital. As I reached the building, I could see people trying to put out the fire. Some were carrying buckets of water, and others were helping people out of the flames. 

“We need more water!” someone shouted.

“Are there still patients inside?” Another frantically asked a nurse.

The nurse gasped, “Yes! We managed to empty patients from the sixth floor to the third floor, but we couldn’t rescue patients from the second floor because it was blocked. But everyone else has been evacuated!”

‘The second floor, that’s where Dadan it!’ I tried to hold back the sinking feeling in my stomach.

I booked it into the hospital, Dadan’s safety the only thing on my mind.

“Hey boy, come back!” Some of the nurses screamed at me.

I ignored their calls and quickly jumped into the inferno. I entered the building and climbed up the stairs as fast as I could to the second floor. The corridor was blocked by a wall of fire. I could see why the nurses weren’t able to reach it, but I was able to easily walk through the flames until I reached Dadan's room.

I flung open the door and came face to face with the worst outcome imaginable. Dadan’s body was covered in flames on the floor, her face was completely disfigured, and her skin already burned raw.

I took a few steps back.

“Sh ... She's dead,” I whisper in disbelief.

“Help!” A scream withdrawls me from my trance.

Snapping my eyes away from the grotesque scene, I looked around to find the source of the cries.

“Where are you?” I shouted back.

“At the end of the hallway! Hurry!” I spotted the room at the end of the hall and went over.

“Get back, i’m breaking down the door!” I swiftly kicked the door off its hinges, knocking the slab of wood to the floor with a loud bang. A guy with a pompadour and a scar under his eye was surrounded by flames in the corner of the room. I stared at his face for a moment, his scar reminded me of Luffy’s scar. 

I parted the flames, making room for the man to walk through. He safely runs through the path I created. 

“What do we do now?” The guy puffed.

I frowned, the corridor was consumed by fire, it was not possible for this stranger to pass through without getting hurt. Another idea crossed my mind. 

“The only way out is the window, since we are only on the second floor, we can jump without getting hurt too much,” I told the guy who just nodded. “You jump out first, I'll go see if there are still people on this floor.” 

Right as I was about to leave, the guy collapsed on the floor.

He starts coughing his lungs out. I sigh, silently cursing the thick smoke that must have caused his ailment. I slung his body over my shoulder, opened the window, jumped out without too much trouble, and landed on the ground with one knee on the floor.

I rushed over to the nurses.

“Help! He can't breathe properly because of the smoke,” I inform them.

“Put him over here!” A nurse shouted, arriving with a stretcher. I gently placed him on the stretcher.

“Quickly, I need your help here,” The nurse yells at her coworker.

The man sits up, wheezing a little, but he seems to be fine.

“I'll go back and check if everyone got out,” I offered, and turned back to the building, but a nurse grabbed my wrist. 

“Look, this guy is only alive because his room was at the end of the corridor, there is no way anyone else on the second floor is alive. It is pointless to go back”, The nurse explained. 

“However, we are not sure, there still might be someone alive in there,” The nurse lowered her head, and squeezed my arm even more.

“Thatch!” Someone cried joyously. 

I turned around to see what appears to be a man dressed as a geisha sprinting over to the person I just rescued. I was surprised to see the man that I bumped into earlier trailing after the geisha. This time, I noticed the tattoo on his chest, it clearly showed that he was one of the Whitebeard pirates.

They approach the guy they called Thatch.

“Are you okay my love?!” The man in the kimono fussed, holding Thatch's hand.

“Yes,” Thatch coughs a little, he points at me, “It was all thanks to him,” He says with a weak smile on his face.

“It was nothing…” I brushed off, pulling my arm out of the nurse’s grip.

I decided to go help put out the fire.

About an hour and a half later, we managed to stop the fire.

“Hey, we managed to put out the fire. Let's go there to get to see if there are bodies, We need help! Who can come with us?” A man yelled, I approached him with information.

“There were people on the second floor, their bodies are still there,” The man gave me a sharp nod and his group entered what was left of the hospital to retrieve bodies. 

“Hey! How did you get through the flames without getting hurt?” Thatch questioned, hobbling over to me. 

“I ate Mera Mera No Mi. By the way, are you feeling better?” A look of understanding flashes through Thatch’s face.

“Oh, that’s nice! I'm fine thanks to you and your devil fruit, my name is Thatch by the way!” 

“ My name is Ace,” I responded politely. 

People started carrying bodies out and placing them on stretchers, there were five bodies in total. “Are the bodies still recognizable?” I wondered out loud. 

“Yes, some are.” Someone said sadly.

I approached the bodies and immediately recognize Dadan's body. Her whole body was covered in burns and half her face was gone, but I still knew it was her. The smell of burned human flesh was strong and I gagged a little. But then my mind started going down a darker path

‘She died in agony, it must have been horrible to be burned alive...she must’ve suffered so much...where was I when she needed me the most?’ the voice in my head whispered, “The same thing happened with Luffy and Sabo...why am I never able to protect the people I love? How am I going to tell Grandpa Dadan died? How am I going to tell Makino that she lost a friend? And how am I supposed to tell the mountain bandits their leader is gone?

‘I need to tell them. I need to- what am I going to do now? Luffy left me first, then Sabo, and now Dadan. Who else is going to die ?! Everyone who cares about me will die, and I won't be able to do anything to stop it,’ I struggle to fight down my tears.

“Ace, are you alright? Are you alright?” Thatch repeats putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Yes... I'll be going now,” I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and started walking to Makino's bar. Reaching Makino was the only thing I was thinking of at that moment.

‘It is very late, she must be sleeping by now’ I thought. I arrived in front of her bar and went in. She lives on the second floor. I slowly pick myself up the stairs on the side of the bar. Once I reached her bedroom door, I took a deep breath to steady myself. 

I knock on the door, hard enough to wake her up.

“I’m coming!” a voice inside chirps. Makino opens the door, “Ace? What are you doing here?”   
I take another deep breath.

“I... so...Dadan she...she died,” I couldn’t hold it back anymore, tears started running down my face.

“She what? What happened?” Makino grabs my shoulders desperately with her hands. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her.

“A few hours ago, the hospital caught fire. I-I don't know how. Dadan...she was there, I found her burned body, it is still recognizable. She ... she is dead,” Makino released my shoulders and wrapped her arms around me, sobbing into my chest. We cried to each other to sleep that night. 

Two days later I attended her funeral. I invited everyone who knew her to come, but Garp never showed.

A few weeks later, I woke up, got up from my bed, took my hat, put it on my head, ate some fruit, and took with me a small bag of berries.

I leave the house and go to a nearby flower shop. I buy three bouquets of flowers and head towards the graves of my relatives.

As I was heading there, I saw some familiar faces, the man with pineapple hair, the man wearing a kimono,Thatch, and Sophia. I’m pretty sure the four of them are definitely Whitebeard pirates. I cut straight through the quartet, ignoring the strange looks they gave me.

-

As Ace continued on his way, the group had several questions about the boy.

“Why does he need three bouquets of flowers?” The girl named Sophia pondered, looking at Ace’s retreating form.

“On second thought, doesn’t Ace look like the boy that refused Pop’s invitation to join the crew?” Izou added, watching as said boy moved farther and farther away.

“He does seem familiar,” Sofia affirmed.

“He looks sad, I wonder where he’s going,” Thatch observed, “Maybe we should follow him, Just to see if he's okay,” He looks at Izou, searching for approval.

“We should leave the boy alone, he is not our responsibility-yoi,” Marco interjects. Ace was almost out of sight by now.

“That’s true, but it doesn't hurt to check on him a little, I want to know more about the person who saved my life,” the cook reasoned, and started after Ace. Marco sighed, he couldn’t argue with that. Izou and Sofia just shrugged and followed Thatch. Marco hesitated for a moment before joining them.

During his walk there, Ace just wanted to give up on life. It is not easy knowing that one of the women who raised him was dead. Even if Dadan was not the best person in the world, he loved her like a mother. Makino was the only one person left in his life, everyone had either turned their backs on him or died. Well it doesn't make any difference now, he can’t change the past after all.

-

Little did Ace know that just a couple meters behind him, there were people who cared about his well being, and were following him out of curiosity and concern. Not just because he saved Thatch and Sofia, but also because they had the impression that Ace was an interesting person. 

Ace arrived on top of the house where there were three tombstones now. Here, there was a very beautiful view of the sea, trees swaying melodically in the wind, and the grass was a vibrant shade of green. Ace approached one of the tombstones, the one that belonged to Sabo. He takes the flower pot, removes the old bouquet, and places the new one, he repeats this process with the other two, and then sits in front of the graves.

Thatch, Izou, Marco, and Sofia were hiding behind the trees next to the clearing. They were close enough to see Ace’s face, but not close enough to be heard. 

Ace runs his eyes over each of the stones, he takes a long breath and loosens his shoulders, then his eyes start to water and soon hot tears start to spill down his cheeks.

The boy usually went to his loved one’s graves to vent, because he wanted to get rid of the weight he carried during the day. He believed the only way he could be close to the people he cared about was to perform their hobbies, or stay near their gravestones as he was doing right now.

“I hate myself. I...I was not there when you needed me, not once did I arrive on time, I am so useless,” Ace spoke quietly between broken sobs. “That bastard would’ve done everyone a favor if he didn't have a son, but no! He had to screw things up,” He ranted, referring to Roger, the former pirate king, “I wonder what you guys would think if you found out about the pirate king’s son, I’ve always asked myself that, after all, isn't he considered a demon? That means people with his blood are demons too right?” He curls into a fetal position, his hat falling forward and covering his gray eyes, “It seems like I was only born to see the people I care about die…” His words were almost inaudible now. 

“We shouldn't listen to someone talking to the dead! This is private, we must have a little decency and leave the boy alone-yoi!” Marco hissed to his companions, low enough for only them to hear.

“Didn't you hear what he said about Roger?! Nobody knew that Roger had a son, but this boy does...It looks like he's blaming his son for something,” Thatch muttered in a low tone. Marco did not respond, but he was intrigued. No one knew that the pirate king had a son, but Ace seems to know them personally. However, Marco was puzzled, why does Ace hate Roger’s son?

“Excuses! I was the one who failed you!” Ace practically screams, then slumps down. After a minute of silence he gets up and shifts his hat in place.He hastily tries to wipe his tears away with his hands. He takes a few deep breaths, fixing his eyes on the sea. “Sorry guys, i'm going now... I'll see you tomorrow,” He turned and started walking in a hurry, he had a new destination in mind, the beach.

Ace loved the sea, but he knew that if he cried at sea his tears would be insignificant.

A twig snaps, and Ace has a sneaking suspicion that someone has been watching him. He pivots and turns his head back to where the trees are, ‘I feel like someone is there’ Ace thought. He approached the trees carefully.

The group started to panic.

“Marco what are we going to do?” Thatch whispered frantically, shooting Marco a desperate look. 

“Climb the trees and hide among the leaves-yoi,” Marco ordered. They scrambled up the trees, taking great pains to not be seen in the process, but they were able to get up without being seen by Ace.

Ace was observing the trees when a familiar wave of sleepiness hit him. He swayed and a few seconds later he fell flat on his face. The group looked down from the trees in shock. 

“Marco, did Ace just die?” Izou shouted, unconcerned about staying hidden anymore.

“I’m not sure,” Marco blinks, “I’ll go down and check on him-yoi.”

Marco leaps out of his tree gracefully and sprints over to Ace’s still body.

“He's just sleeping,” Marco confirms after a moment. They all breathe a sigh of relief. “He must have been very tired, I think we better put him in a better position and then leave-yoi.”

The blonde carefully picks up the sleeping body bridal style and takes him towards a tree, placing him sitting upright against it. As Marco shifts Ace into a more comfortable position, he spots a single tear slipping down the younger boy’s face.

“You sure are suffering a lot... I hope things get better for you soon-yoi,” Marco assures while putting the hat back on the brunette's head.

~ Time Skip ~

The quartet was back on their ship. It was getting dark, and the sun had almost completely disappeared into the horizon. Marco asked to speak to his captain alone.

“Pops… do you know if Roger has a son-yoi?” As soon as the question was out Marco analyzed his father's face, a look of confusion flashed across Whitebeard’s face.

“No, he never had a child...not that I know of,” Newgate raised an eyebrow at his son, “Why are you asking me this?”

“I heard someone say Roger had a son, I just wanted to know if you knew about it,” Marco confessed, his father's face turned into one of surprise.

“Who did you hear that from?” Whitebeard inquired, deep in thought. If he knew who had said this to his son, he would certainly talk to that person, and if that person was interesting, he would undoubtedly make him his son. Afterall, Whitebeard wanted to make sure the information was correct. That Roger, the king of pirates, had a son.

The following morning was going to be a tough day.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my original language, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This is my first time using the site, so I'm not used to it.


End file.
